


Shot At The Night

by LilithK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurtful past, M/M, Marco being too cute, One Shot, Underage Drinking, jean being a dork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde básicamente Jean es demasiado torpe para darse cuenta de que Marco está totalmente enamorado de él y en donde Marco está hecho de algodón de azúcar y Jean tiene la habilidad social de una esponja. Situado 2 años antes del ataque a Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot At The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción del fic ["Shot At The Night"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1189866). Dedicado a mi Marco particular, mi [Nuria Beilschmidt](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4214283/Nuria-Beilschmidt). Por estar siempre ahí, por entenderme, comprenderme y quererme a pesar de ser un caballo loco. Por ser mi ángel particular y por ser demasiado dulce para este planeta, este fic va para ti.
> 
> El título está sacado de la canción de The Killers ["Shot At The Night"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4YK-DEkvcw), canción que considero que debería ser la banda sonora de este fic por ser tan mona como estos dos.
> 
> Jean Kirstein y Marco Bott, así como su universo son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, en concreto de su obra "El Ataque a los Titanes".
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!

* * *

Era recíproca, la manera tan única que tenían de verse el uno al otro, y de algún modo ambos lo sabían antes incluso de que alguno de los dos tuviera que decirlo en alto. No hacían falta palabras, ya que los actos hablaban por sí solos. Después de todo, estaba escrito en sus ojos cuando el uno miraba al otro, podía leerse en la sutil pero eficiente combinación que hacían, cuando luchaban y cuando no. Y lo sabían desde el mismísimo primer día, como si tal química pudiera ser intuida de antemano, como si, de algún modo, aquella química pudiera  _olerse_.

Ambos compartían el mismo, lógico y sensato sueño de unirse a la Policía Militar. Aunque sus razones diferían, ambos eran suficientemente humanos como para marcar el seguir con vida como su prioridad, aun en el cruel y peligroso mundo en el que les había tocado vivir. Así que no tenían problema alguno en trabajar conjuntamente para que aquello se hiciera realidad. Marco podía animar a Jean cada vez que él pudiera necesitarlo. Jean podía echarle una mano a Marco cada vez que se la pidiera. Y, conforme el tiempo pasaba, en esos largos, duros días de entrenamiento sin fin, aquellas palabras empezaron a hacer cada vez más y más importantes, empezando desde meros compañeros hasta ser colegas, y luego amigos, y luego mejores amigos. Hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se habían convertido en íntimos.

Pero, claramente, nada más que eso.

— ¿Pensando otra vez en Mikasa?

El súbito sonido de su voz hizo que a Jean le recorriera un escalofrío de cabeza a pies. Se volvió, tal vez sonrojado o tal vez no, y simplemente murmuró:

—Calla, tú. No estaba pensando en ella.

Y él se rio mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, haciéndole tan complicado como siempre el mantener una cara de enfado.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es sólo que tienes justo la clase de expresión que sueles poner cuando ella se te acerca.

Oh. Bueno, tal vez  _sí_  que estuviera sonrojado en ese momento.

—Ya, claro… —balbuceó, apartando la vista, evitando a toda costa aquellos ojos tan sinceros— Pero, bueno, ¿qu-qué hay de malo en eso? Es decir, ¿y qué si lo estaba haciendo? Es lo normal, que te guste una chica…

Se tomó un breve momento para contestar, justo el momento que Jean necesitó para tragar saliva con fuerza y tratar de reorganizar su mente para que obviara de algún modo el hecho de que debía haber alguna relación entre lo que andaba pensando y la cara que Marco le había visto poner.

—Nada en absoluto —se encogió de hombros, sin querer soltar aquella sonrisa de sus labios—. Pero pareces una persona diferente cuando la miras a ella, como si, de hecho, tú… —y se paró.

—Como si, de hecho, yo… —Jean repitió, esperando el final de aquella frase.

Pero Marco ni siquiera le miraba. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación, como si allí hubiera, siquiera  _pudiera haber_  algo interesante allí arriba (aparte de telarañas y madera enmohecida). Y qué se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza en esos instantes volvería a convertirse, una vez más, en un misterio sin resolver en la demasiado práctica mente de Jean. Era una especie de ritual ya, el intentar adivinar en qué pensaba su amigo cuando se evadía del mundo y entonces soltarlo en voz alta, para que el del pelo oscuro le dijera si se equivocaba o no. Bueno, tan sólo que  _se equivocaba_ , porque nunca jamás dio con la respuesta correcta. Y hace ya mucho que descartó la posibilidad de que Marco fuera un sucio tramposo, ya que había descubierto que lo pasaba realmente mal cuando tenía que contar mentiras, y, cuando no tenía otra opción que hacerlo, esas mentiras nunca eran  _para nada_ creíbles. Pero era demasiado cabezón para aceptar que su mejor amigo era un libro cerrado para él y, aunque aceptaba el misterio que ocultaban esos oscuros ojos almendrados, juró que no descansaría en paz hasta tener una idea, por nimia que fuera, por lo que pasaba en el interior de sus demasiado azucarados sesos.

—No importa —Marco susurró, suavemente, volviendo al mundo mirando a Jean pacíficamente.

—No necesitas ni decirlo. Siempre es la misma respuesta, Marco —murmuró con acritud. La confusa expresión del otro le obligó a explicárselo con más detalle—. Quiero decir, siempre estás diciendo que no debería preocuparme acerca de lo que estás pensando y yo tampoco puedo acertarlo porque soy un inepto total para esta clase de cosas. Así que es como si nunca pudiera entenderte verdaderamente, pero tú, de hecho, me entiendes perfectamente con tan sólo un vistazo. Y, ¿sabes? —le taladró con sus ambarinos ojos— Eso es irritante. Tremendamente irritante.

E, inesperadamente, aquello pareció surtir efecto en él, haciéndole sentir nervioso y culpable. Mandando una mano a la parte de atrás de su cuello, soltó un corto bufido que sonó más bien como una risa nerviosa encubierta.

—Bueno… Yo estaba pensando que, de hecho, ya sabes, a mí nunca realmente… —tomó una pausa, buscando en su mente la manera más correcta de ordenar aquellas palabras para expresarse— A mí realmente nunca me ha gustado ninguna  _chica_. Así que, cuando miras así a Mikasa…

—Espera, ¿qué? —Jean, sorprendido, tuvo que pararle— ¿Nunca  _jamás_  te ha gustado ninguna chica?

— ¿Una chica? No…

— ¿Así que nunca has tenido novia? —el sonrojo de Marco empezó a hacerse realmente notable mientras sacudía la cabeza como respuesta— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Eso… Eso no tiene ningún tipo de sentido.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¡Es totalmente imposible! Pero si pareces, ya sabes, justo ese tipo de chico por los que las chicas pierden la cabeza: protector, cuidadoso, sentimental y todas esas mierdas —todo lo que él  _no_  era, sería un buen añadido a esa última aparte—. ¿Cómo es que entonces no has tenido nunca una chica?

—La cosa es que algunas chicas me han llegado a decir que les gustaba. Pero, ya te he dicho, Jean: a mí nunca me ha gustado una  _chica_ —suspiró y desvió la mirada—. Y, por favor, vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿Vale? No me siento muy a gusto que digamos hablando de estas cosas…

Jean soltó un bufido pero le hizo caso. Ya descubriría algún día qué es lo que Marco quería decir con eso.

Sí, algún día lo haría.

* * *

La cabeza de Jean descansaba en la palma de su mano mientras miraba, entre aburrido y absorto, a su amigo quitándose cuidadosamente su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales y poniéndolo a un lado de la cama. Siempre era así de delicado cuando se trataba de su equipo, cuidándolo casi como si fuera un bebé. Al contrario de lo que hacía él mismo, pensó, recordando la de veces que había sido regañado por el del pelo oscuro por no tratarlo adecuadamente. Así que, como él era una persona adaptable, decidió cambiar todos esos sermones innecesarios haciendo lo que era, muy probablemente, lo más sensato.

—Ven aquí —dijo, moviendo su cabeza en señal. Jean obedeció, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Entonces Marco puso sus manos en los lados y empezó a desabrochar todas las piezas del arnés que mantenían el Equipo en su sitio en su cuerpo y piernas, quitándoselo adecuadamente.

Tal y como había dicho, era con diferencia lo más sensato.

Se sentó en su propia cama y puso el aparato sobre sus piernas y, cogiendo un trapo engrasado, empezó a limpiarlo como supuestamente habría que hacerlo. Hasta donde era capaz de recordar, al menos.

— ¿Ves, Jean? Tienes que lubricar esta parte del disparador de los ganchos —movió todo el aparato para que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo—. Si no lo haces cualquier cosa podría bloquear el mecanismo y podrían no funcionar correctamente. Ese tipo de cosas que no te gustaría que pasaran luchando contra un Titán, ya sabes.

—Que sí, que sí, que por eso dejo que  _tú_  te encargues de ello —le contestó Jean, dándose la vuelta y moviendo su mano, como si el problema realmente no tuviera que ver con él en absoluto.

Se escuchó un gran y largo suspiro mientras el del pelo oscuro continuaba con su tarea de limpiar el equipo. Era uno de los muy pocos que tomaban el tiempo de hacer eso día tras día, además de ese rubito de Arlert. ¡Gente responsable! Él claramente no entraba en la categoría de tipos que hacen esa clase de cosas. Y, siempre y cuando Marco estuviera dispuesto a ocuparse por él, ¿por qué tendría siquiera que preocuparse?

Oh. Eso había sonado como que  _un tanto_  arrogante y egoísta nada más…

—Hey —Marco alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle—. Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre estás haciendo eso por mí y quería decirte que, bueno, ya sabes… Gracias.

—No es nada —le devolvió una cálida sonrisa por respuesta—. De todas formas, no lo haría si no me gustara hacerlo, ¿no crees?

—No, lo harías de todos modos —se encogió de hombros, soltando el otro una risilla nerviosa—. Pero, aun así, realmente creo que debo devolverte el favor de alguna forma. No quiero que pienses que soy un capullo que no sabe apreciar el trabajo que otros hacen por mí.

Marco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Jean, al suelo y luego a Jean otra vez.

—Y, por pura curiosidad, ¿has pensado en algo especial que podrías hacer por mí?

Pues no. No lo había pensado. De hecho, aquella pregunta le hizo sentir incómodo; porque, bueno, no tenía de hecho ni la más mínima idea de qué podría hacer por su amigo. Que sí, que había pensado más de una vez que tenía que devolverle algún tipo de compensación, pero sólo como un  _concepto_. Nunca había pensado realmente acerca de la manera apropiada de devolverle a Marco todas esas pequeñas pero cuantiosas cosas que hacía por él día sí y día también. ¿Qué era, siquiera, lo que le gustaba a él, aparte de tener su equipo en perfectas condiciones? ¿Qué podía darle a su amigo como compensación?

¿Una novia?

_«Maldita sea, Jean, eres un auténtico capullo, de verdad. Mira que no saber qué es lo que tu mejor amigo quiere o deja de querer… Vale, vale, quejarse no sirve de nada así que ponte a pensar algo, vamos, debe de haber algo seguro_.»

—Mañana, en nuestro día libre… Yo estaba pensando en volver a Trost, para ver cómo va todo por allí —empezó a murmurar, cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez tú podrías, ya sabes, venir conmigo y, bueno, ya me entiendes, hacer algo divertido allí.

Y sus ojos parecieron brillar con aquello, casi tanto como aquella inocente y pura sonrisa que puso para decir:

— ¡Sí, claro!

* * *

Trost era una ciudad bastante grande, teniendo en cuenta el sitio en el que había sido construida. Después de todo, ahora estaba en primera línea cuando atacaran los Titanes y, aún a pesar de la alta y sólida muralla que supuestamente la protegía férreamente, todos sabían que el ataque era más que sólo inminente, tras la caída del Muro María. Aun así, la gente parecía vivir sus vidas como si tal cosa jamás pudiera llegar a ocurrir. O al menos así le parecía a Marco cuando se encontró caminando aquella mañana por esas calles, tratando de evitar como buenamente podía a la gente que se le cruzaba por todas partes, portando grandes sacos de grano, vendiendo sus mercancías, buscando aquello con lo que alimentar a sus familias.

Parecían felices, pensó, mirando a la cara de una madre que caminaba con sus dos hijos firmemente sujetos a sus dos manos. ¿Sabía aquella mujer, acaso, que en cualquier momento el Titán Colosal podría aparecer y simplemente romper aquella muralla? ¿Que, en cualquier momento, todo lo que ella había conocido podría desaparecer, hacerse pedazos, cuando los Titanes llegaran a la ciudad, destruyéndolo todo y devorando a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino?

Lo sabía.

Él sabía que ella era consciente de aquello. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ser fuerte y simplemente continuar con su vida como si nada; criar a sus hijos tratando de hacerles creer que jamás habría algo que pudiera hacerles daño, porque ella siempre estaría allí para salvarles. Al fin y al cabo, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que cruzar los dedos y esperar que aquello, cuanto menos, se retrasara lo suficiente como para que sus hijos fueran ya capaces de subsistir por su cuenta.

Y se sintió orgulloso, en sus entrañas, de que lo que estaba haciendo en la Tropa de Reclutas serviría en un futuro para proteger a gente como ella y sus hijos, de darles una razón para seguir sonriendo en un mundo como aquel. De darles la  _esperanza_  para que puedan creer que esto puede tener algún tipo de final.

Echó un vistazo a su izquierda, sólo para encontrarse a Jean mirándole fijamente. Contestó a aquella mirada negando con la cabeza. Jean puso un mohín pero simplemente siguió con su camino. ¿Podría ser que, de algún modo, él había adivinado por fin lo que estaba pensando? Se rio para sus adentros tan solo de pensarlo. ¡Imposible! Nunca lo había hecho y estaba bastante seguro de que el marcador no iba a cambiar a su favor en ese momento.

Después de todo, era demasiado torpe para esa clase de cosas. No poseía esa empatía que a él le sobraba en cantidades, y la mente humana era, para él, algo parecido a un intrincado laberinto de pensamientos azarosos y balbuceos sinsentido. Aun las cosas más simples le eran difíciles de captar, hasta tal punto que juraría que a su amigo le costaba siquiera notar que Ymir estaba totalmente enamorada de Christa, o incluso que Mikasa quería a Eren de un modo algo más que sólo fraternal. Y tampoco podía entenderle a él, y eso que no se consideraba de esa clase de personas cuyos pensamientos fueran muy difíciles de adivinar, ya que, la mayor parte del tiempo, se encontraba pensando en lo mismo, de algún modo u otro.

Sí, Jean era definitivamente demasiado torpe para adivinar que aquello en lo que Marco andaba pensando la mayor parte del tiempo era, de hecho, el propio Jean.

— ¿Has pensado ya siquiera a dónde te apetece ir?

Su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos súbitamente.

—Oh, yo- —volvió a mirarle con esta cara de todavía estar en Babia—. Realmente no, no lo he pensado, la verdad. Pero, quiero decir, no es que me importe siempre y cuando…

—Haz el favor de parar con esa chorrada del "no me importa" y di un maldito sitio al que ir de una vez por todas —espetó. Marco abrió sus ojos de sopetón y se sobresaltó por lo que supuso fue puro instinto, ya que, rápidamente, aquel gesto fue reemplazado por su usual y perenne sonrisa.

Una manera muy sutil de decirle que quería que fuera él el que llevara la iniciativa de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría ir a la librería —le dijo con voz suave, añadiendo rápidamente—. Quiero decir, si no te importa y esas cosas.

—Por supuesto que no me importa —gruñó, apartando la mirada—. Y aunque me importara, te dije que este día era para que disfrutaras  _tú_  así que no tendría más remedio que aceptar tu decisión.

—Gracias —le respondió de esa manera tan simple, acercándose más a él, sintiéndose más a salvo ahora del constante e irreprimible miedo a ser rechazado, siendo incapaz de evitar pensar en lo mono que sonaba cuando trataba de ser amable.

—Para ya, maldita sea, es irritante —murmuró entre sus dientes apretados, buscando torpemente por los bolsillos de sus pantalones una, dos veces hasta que sus manos finalmente los encontraron, caminando un poco más aprisa—. Y mueve tu gordo culo si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo a la librería.

Y Marco hizo lo que le dijo inmediatamente. Se tomó, sin embargo, un momento para asegurarse, tan discretamente como pudo, de que Jean estaba siendo exagerado cuando mencionó su culo.

* * *

Necesitaron bastante tiempo para llegar a la librería. Jean se paraba de tanto en tanto para echar un vistazo en concreto a algo, a alguien, y se dedicaba a explicarle a su amigo todo lo que conocía acerca de ciertos lugares de la ciudad, con una clara nota de orgullo en la voz que no podía pasarse por alto. Parecía que simplemente disfrutaba teniendo a alguien que estaba dispuesto tan gustosamente a escucharle presumir de ciudad natal o soportar con una sonrisilla feliz las inagotables historias de su niñez.

Se encontraban paseando por delante de una de los grandes portones cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban abriéndose, así que no pudieron evitar pararse para echar un vistazo, curiosos. Un silencio sepulcral se impuso abruptamente, precediendo a la funérea procesión que entraba en la ciudad. Los cadáveres que se encontraban sobre carruajes de madera llevaban aquel tan conocido uniforme, y su deplorable estado –y, en algunos de ellos, la ausencia de miembros– eran claros signos de una nueva batalla perdida contra los Titanes. Marco sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando una mujer joven se aproximó al carro soltando un roto y desgarrador lamento, para encontrar que uno de aquellos infortunados hombres entre los sangrientos cuerpos era el del que probablemente solía ser su amante, tal vez su marido ya. Marco instantáneamente se volvió para mirar de nuevo a su amigo tras unos algo vidriosos ojos y preguntó en la voz más suave que tenía que  _si él conocía a alguno de aquellos_. Y él simplemente respondió con acritud que  _ni siquiera quería saberlo_ , mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar volver a mirar a tal descorazonadora escena, presagio depresivo y desalentador de lo que podría ser su propio fin. Le dolía tantísimo verle así, pero se veía incapaz de hacer algo porque lo cierto es que él se sentía igual, y no podía encontrar ni una sola palabra que decir que pudiera simplemente hacer desaparecer todo ese miedo de acabar ellos mismos de tal penosa e inhumana manera.

Y fue algo casi irónico el que hecho de que fue él, aquel que nunca supo entender lo que otros pensaban, él el insensible, el tipo duro de los dos, el que encontrara la manera de reconfortarle de todas aquellas inseguridades de pronto. Porque él cogió su mano para seguir andando, cogió  _su mano_  firmemente mientras se alejaba de aquel espeluznante lugar y Marco podía prácticamente sentir su corazón salírsele del pecho porque jamás pudo esperar que su amigo fuera a buscar  _su_  fuerza en tales circunstancias tan solo sujetándole fuertemente de la mano y porque jamás pudo imaginar que aquella mano se sentiría tan cálida y fuerte y ahora mismo se había olvidado por completo de qué era exactamente lo que pasaba, en qué estaba pensando o cómo se estaba sintiendo, todo desapareció y se desdibujó en una neblina, todo excepto su totalmente nueva y permanente necesidad de mantener aquella cálida mano tan cerca de la suya como le fuera posible.

Una pena que la soltara después de un rato, cuando alguien les miró por ir cogidos de la mano con una cara realmente extraña.

Tras aquel incidente, tan solo necesitaron un par de minutos para poder llegar, finalmente, a la librería. Era un edificio bastante discreto que tan sólo el viejo cartel de madera podía distinguir de las casas colindantes. Eso y, por supuesto, el delicioso aroma a libros que emanaba del interior. Prácticamente podía sentir cómo aquel olor le guiaba, perdiéndose cada vez más y más en sus propios pensamientos. Recuerdos de su infancia, en su mayoría, que navegaban libremente por su mente mientras entraba en la tienda, paladeando el aire que respiraba con su nariz. Todo olía a papel envejecido y no había otra cosa en el universo que pudiera oler mejor. Había sido desde niño ya un ávido lector, encontrando en la lectura los silentes amigos que le alejaban de la realidad, los abrazos más cálidos cuando se sentía solo, la única manera que tenía de vivir aventuras más allá de esas grandes y carcelarias Murallas. Los pocos libros que su padre le compraba de tanto en tanto tras pasar una eternidad fuera de casa eran lo único que él podía denominar tesoro. Lo que había pasado con aquellos tesoros suyos era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar. Parte de él sabía que, muy probablemente, tendría que darlos por perdidos, considerando que su madre jamás los llegó a considerar nada más que viejos papeles ya escritos. Marco trató de explicarle, de todas las formas posibles, cuán equivocada estaba, pero lo cierto es que debía ser difícil para una persona que no sabía leer llegar a entenderlo.

Ni tan siquiera fue consciente de cómo entró en aquel lugar, ni tampoco de cómo empezó a caminar entre las estanterías, sus dedos acariciando los lomos de los libros conforme iba pasando por ellos, sus ojos volando de un volumen a otro, buscando con la mirada algo y a la vez nada en particular. Estar ahí le resultaba tan maravilloso que parecía más bien un sueño, uno de esos vívidos sueños que sólo podías distinguir de la realidad por lo inusualmente ligeros que se sentían tus pies. Se paró unas cuantas veces en su camino, cogiendo alguno de esos libros con todo el cariño del mundo en sus manos y hojeándolo, disfrutando de aquel olor tan característico que desprendía antes de cerrarlo y devolverlo a su sitio. Ni él sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo paseando por medio de aquellas estantería, mirando perdida y a la par tan fijamente, porque el tiempo siempre parecía ralentizarse cuando había palabras de por medio, y había tantas congregadas en aquel sitio que el tiempo pareció haberse detenido por un instante. Pero, de hecho, volvió de golpe cuando sus ojos, casi centelleantes, finalmente se toparon con un libro en concreto. Fue tan solo cogerlo y ya empezó a formarse una pequeña, feliz sonrisa en sus labios, que se ensanchó cuando lo abrió para poder echar un vistazo a su interior. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba buscando aquel espécimen en particular? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero tenerlo ahora en sus manos realmente le hacía sentir que era el tan esperado premio por su paciencia. Ah, era casi como si…

—Sigo aquí, ¿sabes? —estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que aquella voz realmente le cogió por sorpresa, haciéndole temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

— ¡Oh, Jean, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! —se apresuró en disculparse. Y realmente se sentía culpable, pero tenía que admitir que, por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar en lo raro que se le hacía, tras tanto, tanto tiempo, el estar tan embobado con algo que no fuera su amigo.

—Vale, vale —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos en una vaga pose—. Te veía tan absorto en esos libros que empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado completamente de mí o algo por el estilo. Y, no sé, se me hacía raro…

— ¡No, no es eso! —era justamente eso— Es sólo que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pisé una librería, y nunca había estado en una así de grande y llena de libros y… Lo echaba de menos —echó una vista al lugar por un instante, con una tierna sonrisilla en los labios e inmediatamente después miró de nuevo justo a aquellos brillantes ojos color ámbar—. ¡Pero no es como si me hubiera olvidado de que estabas aquí, Jean!

—Sí, lo que tú digas —farfulló, desviando la mirada en una mueca orgullosa que hubiera jurado que estaba adornada con un sutil rubor sobre las mejillas.

Ah, estaba tan mono así… Era difícil, y mucho, contener una risilla o un comentario pícaro que hiciera aquel rubor más rojizo y patente. Pincharle los mofletes, tal vez, parecían así mucho más suaves. Y, sí, siendo totalmente franco, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima de él y besarle desesperadamente toda la cara: su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla, y sus oh tan ansiados labios.

_«_ _¡Cáspita! ¿Otra vez soñando despierto con cosas así? Marco, en serio, para todo este empalagoso parloteo sin sentido, eso nunca va a pasar. ¿Y sabes por qué? Sí, lo sabes perfectamente. Tú no tienes el valor suficiente de hacer algo así, ¿me equivoco? Además, ese ni siquiera es el verdadero problema. El problema es que…»_

— ¿Hm? ¿Es eso un Equipo 3D?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí, claro que lo es! —bajó la mirada hasta el diagrama que Jean estaba apuntando antes de que cerrara cuidadosamente el libro y se lo enseñara entero desde el principio— ¿Sabes? He estado buscando este libro desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, de veras, simplemente no me podía creer mi suerte al verlo aquí. Mira, es un manual del dispositivo. Aquí se explica todo al respecto al detalle —señaló algunos dibujos de la página en la que estaba antes de pasar más y más páginas hasta la siguiente parada, como si conociera aquel libro como la palma de su mano—. Aquí se explica casi todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el tema, desde su mantenimiento o algunas técnicas de uso en la batalla, hasta su fabricación y toda la historia que hay detrás… ¡Tiene incluso extractos del diario de Altonen de cuando trabajaba en el prototipo!

— ¿El diario de quién?

—Angel Altonen —no parecía aún saber a quién se estaba refiriendo—. Ya sabes, el creador del Equipo Tridimensional…

—Ah, sí, claro,  _ese tío_  que nos han mencionado hasta la saciedad en clase —Jean desvió la mirada y luego volvió a mirarle—. Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente la diferencia entre ese libro y lo que hemos estudiado en la Academia de Cadetes?

—Bastantes cosas, de hecho. Nosotros tan sólo hemos estudiado las características más básicas de nuestro dispositivo, nociones suficientes para usarlo apropiadamente pero claramente no lo suficiente para hacernos entender su máximo potencial, no a este nivel de detalle. Y, vamos, tener los datos del creador acerca de su construcción, ¿no es emocionante? Es como tener el diario de la persona que cambió el destino de toda la humanidad, las propias notas de un héroe acerca de su obra maestra —tomó una larga y profunda bocanada de aire y luego la soltó suavemente—. Es realmente mucho, mucho más de que jamás podrían enseñarnos, Jean.

—Ya veo —claramente no, no lo hacía—. ¿Bueno, entonces lo compras o no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo, esto? —soltó una risilla nerviosa, negando con la cabeza— Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? —le miró con una expresión realmente confusa.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no tengo dinero con lo que pagar esto. Y es encima un manual, así que es aún más caro que un libro. ¡Demasiado para mí! —encogiéndose de hombros, con aquella sonrisa tan falsa como triste puesta en los labios, cerró el libro. Soltó un resoplido de derrota mientras se volvía y colocaba aquel libro en su sitio para luego salir de aquel lugar resignadamente. Pero pensó que aquello podría preocupar en exceso a su amigo o algo por el estilo, así que siguió hablando azarosamente, tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación con una actitud de  _da igual_  que claramente no le pegaba en absoluto— De todas formas, vale, puede que me guste, sí, pero tampoco es para tanto, todos queremos cosas que no necesitamos. Y, bueno, no debería gastarme el dinero en cosas así, ¿sabes? Mi dinero lo debo gastar sólo en cosas útiles. Ahora que recuerdo, todavía tengo que comprar otra lata de aceite de engrasar para el equipo, pronto empezará a faltarme. Y también debería comprar algo de papel para escribir una carta a mamá y a mi hermanita, ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última que les mandé. Seguro que están preocupadas por mí, a saber qué se les puede estar pasando por la cabeza. ¡Nada bueno, seguro! Oh, y se me había olvidado completamente que también debería… ¿Jean? —miró a ambos lados, buscando con preocupación a su amigo— ¿Jean? ¿Jean dónde est-? ¡AUCH! —se quejó al notar cómo algo le golpeaba en la cabeza de pronto. Se volvió con una mirada desconcertada que fue lentamente tornándose en una que era más de incredulidad y fascinación.

— ¿Querías esto, no? —musitó, tendiéndole el libro con el que le había golpeado la cabeza, apartando la mirada con aquella característica expresión de  _no-estoy-sonrojándome-so-idiota_  puesta en la cara.

—Jean…

—Considera esto como un regalo que te debía o algo así, ¿vale? —devolvió la vista a su amigo, aún un tanto azorado pero tratando de parecer intimidante— Y por favor, y he dicho  _por favor_ , ni se te ocurra montar una escenita y ni se te ocurra tratar de devolverme el favor o alguna tontería del estilo, ¿me has entendido?

Marco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo el libro, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande y cálida mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y el reflejo de lo que parecían ser unas lagrimillas, y apretó aquel libro contra su pecho, sujetándolo con fuerza, lo más cerca de su corazón que podía.

—Muchísimas gracias, Jean —le dijo con su más feliz y dulce voz, tratando de evitar el soltar aquellas lágrimas que casi se derramaban y el deseo desesperado de abrazarle y no dejarle ir jamás—. Este… ¡Este realmente va a ser mi nuevo tesoro!

Y Jean balbuceó algo al darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar rápido, seguido tan sólo segundos después por su exultante mejor amigo.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia seguían tamborileando en las ventanas en una apacible melodía. Eso y el sonido crepitante de la madera ardiendo lentamente en el hogar. Y la manera tan calmada y pacífica que tenía Marco de respirar. Sí, justo eso, tal y como sonaba. A fin de cuentas, él nunca podía estar totalmente enfadado cuando él estaba cerca, porque tenía esta clase de aura tranquilizadora que derretía la más mínima traza de enfado hasta dejarle con nada más en la boca que un simple " _da igual"_. Y empezaba a plantearse, ahora que estaba sentado a su lado cerca de la chimenea, compartiendo la manta más grande y calentita que pudo encontrar en la casa, que era probablemente una cosa que empezaba con su manera de respirar. Parecía ordenado hasta en eso, tomándose su tiempo para que cada inhalación llegara a lo más profundo de sus pulmones y soltándolo luego lentamente a través de sus levemente abiertos labios, dejando tras de sí la traza de un suave sonido.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos labios entreabiertos para llevarla a la ventana llena de vaho. Había oscurecido muy pronto aquel día gracias a esas estúpidas nubes negras. ¡Y todo había pasado tan rápido! Acababan de salir de la librería cuando el cielo empezó a ponerse gris. Y entonces, de pronto… ¡BAM! Empezó a diluviar, y cada vez más y más hasta el punto en que era difícil hasta ver algo. Sí, afortunadamente estaba en Trost y fue lo suficientemente listo como para llevarse las llaves de casa consigo en el bolsillo, pero aquello claramente no los salvó ni un poquito de acabar empapados de cabeza a pies. Y esperaba que cambiarse de ropa tan pronto como entró en la casa le ayudaría a no pillarse un resfriado, porque, vamos, era justo lo último que necesitaba, una nariz moqueante de la de Jaeger pudiera reírse. Y ahora mismo se sentía bastante bien, así que no importaba la de veces que Marco le dijo, todo rojo y nervioso, que  _no debía de desvestirse tan a la ligera_ , probablemente aquella fue una idea genial. Incluso su madre le había guardado alguna de su ropa vieja bien doblada en el armario, así que tanto Marco como él tuvieron ropa de su talla y confortable con la que pasar la noche.

Volviendo a hablar del Rey de Roma –de nuevo–, se había quedado en silencio total desde hacía ya un rato. No pudo evitar el echarle un pequeño vistazo al regalo que le había hecho y en tan sólo un momento ya se había quedado tan absorto en su lectura que no le fue posible mantener una conversación en condiciones. Sujetando la manta con su mano derecha sobre los hombros, su izquierda pasaba las páginas del libro que se apoyaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Aquella cosa era realmente mucho más preciada para él de lo que Jean jamás hubiera podido pensar que sería. Después de todo,  _tenía_ que admitirlo: lo compró mayormente para librarse del sentimiento de culpabilidad que había sentido al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que Marco hacía día a día por él y que él daba claramente por hecho. Era sólo un libro, no importaba cuántas veces lo mirara, nada especial, pero le hacía muy feliz, increíblemente feliz, demasiado feliz. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan jodidamente feliz por un maldito libro? Y, aún más, no paraba de decir que era su tesoro. Al principio parecía como esa clase de cosas que se decían a dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Pero cuando llegaron a casa tras escapar de la tormenta y se giró para ver su amigo se sorprendió al ver la extraña posición que había adoptado al correr para mantener aquel libro a salvo del agua. Y cuando le dio más tarde una toalla para que se secara, la usó primero para secar toda las gotitas que habían conseguido llegar a aquel libro. Así que tuvo que creerse, a pesar de todas sus reservas, que, de alguna forma, algo así podía significar algo tan importante para alguien como él.

_De alguna forma_.

Tomó otro sorbo de la bebida que había estado calentando sus siempre frías manos, dejando que el líquido ardiente caer garganta abajo. Pensó que calentar el vino sería una buena idea para tener algo que beber y que a la par le calentara. Sabía mejor de lo que esperaba, tuvo que admitir, tomando otro sorbo. Bastante bien, de hecho, tomando otro más. En lo que no pensó, al menos al principio, era en que vino significaba alcohol y alcohol significaba emborracharse. Y tomar dos veces la cantidad que tenía pensado tomar –ya que Marco  _rehusó_  firmemente a tomarse un poco, maldito sea él y su decencia– tan sólo aumentaba las probabilidades. Por ahora, lo que era básicamente la mitad de la segunda copa, se sentía bastante bien. De seguro mucho más entrado en calo, aunque tal vez un poco achispado. Así que todo estaba bajo control, sí.

Dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro de su amigo, tratando de tener una mejor visión de la página que estaba leyendo. Un súbito escalofrío le hizo caerse de él.

— ¡Marco!

— ¡Lo siento! —contestó inmediatamente, mirándole con ojos de cachorrillo— Estaba tan absorto leyendo que me asustaste…

— ¡Tsk! Sólo quería ver qué estabas leyendo, sólo eso —gruñó, apartando la mirada, volviendo a poner su cabeza en el lugar en el que estaba antes.

—Oh, bueno, entonces es igual —bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a poner en él, sonriendo con dulzura mientras cerraba el libro y lo apartaba a un lado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que no quería que-!

—No te preocupes. Estaba siendo un poco maleducado, ¿no crees? —le interrumpió, ampliando un poco más la sonrisa— Y, de todas formas, tú eres más interesante que cualquier libro, Jean.

_Bum, bum._

" _Ey, corazón, ¿desde cuándo tienes tú tantas ganas de salirte de mi pecho?"_

—S-sí, bueno… Quiero decir, por supuesto que yo quiero decir que yo… —farfulló, incoherentemente, viéndose de repente totalmente incapaz de soportar aquella feliz cara suya, sus siempre chispeantes ojos marrones, su  _todo él_ , que parecía estar hecho de dulzura y amor y azúcar y arcoíris y gatitos.

— ¡Lo que quieres decir es que no eres otro que el único e inimitable  _Jean Kirstein_ , por supuesto! ¿Qué podría haber en este mundo más interesante que tú?

Astuto. Marco siendo simple y llanamente astuto, usando una frase que él mismo solía usar en cualquier momento en sus días de mayor arrogancia, particularmente si esos días implicaban una pelea con Jaeger. Y era difícil no tomarlo como consecuencia de haberse bebido una copa de vino caliente.

—Eso es obvio —es lo único que se le ocurrió contestar a algo tan ingenioso como aquello. Cutre, sí, pero no tenía ganas de pensar esa noche, y mucho menos tenía ganas de arruinarle a su amigo la que probablemente era su primera vez siendo astuto con otro ser humano con una fantástica respuesta que hubiera hecho a la suya quedar como un mierda. Sí, eso era, se dijo a sí mismo mientras tragaba el resto del vino y ponía la copa a un lado.

Oh, Jean, fantástico espécimen de ser humano,  _de veras_  te mereces un premio o algo.

—Pero, de todas formas —continuó, tras paladear la dulzura que el vino le había dejado una vez más en la boca, aunando el valor para volver a mirarle—, no quiero parecer un cabrón desagradecido. Tú también eres bastante interesante. No  _tanto_  como yo, ya sabes, pero mucho, mucho más interesante que la inmensa mayoría de gente. Y eso, créeme, significa  _un montón_.

Se estuvo riendo un rato con eso.

—Guau, gracias, me siento realmente halagado.

—Va en serio.

—Sí, pero, aun así, gracias. Es agradable escuchar cosas así de tanto en tanto.

—Bueno, no soy de los que…

—… dicen cosas agradables así porque así ya que la mayoría de gente es gilipollas y no lo apreciarían y lo cierto es que ni siquiera se merecen que les digas nada mínimamente agradable —finalizó por él la frase que justo iba a decir, soltando una risilla justo al acabar—. Ya lo sé, Jean. Por eso exactamente aprecio mucho más esas palabras si eres tú quien me las dice. Me hacen sentir especial para ti.

Él sonrió suavemente mientras el otro tragaba saliva sonoramente. Le conocía tan bien. Y, de nuevo, su mente decidió acabar aquella frase con un "y tú apenas sabes nada de él". Realmente deseaba que aquello fuera de alguna forma mentira, pero no, era la pura y dura realidad. Tal y como también lo era el sentimiento de estar más cerca de ser una mierda parlante que una persona normal en aquellos instantes. Había momentos, esos pocos momentos en los que decidía pensar en frío las coas, en los que pensaba que probablemente no se merecía la amistad de Marco. Que siempre había estado solo porque, joder, se  _merecía_  estar solo por lo insensible y desinteresado que era con la gente. Él siempre había estado solo, pero nunca le importó realmente, a sabiendas de que era mejor eso que fingir sentir aprecio por aquellos que despreciaba. Pero ahora tenía a alguien, alguien que él mismo eligió, de entre todos los cadetes, para ser su amigo. Alguien que tenía un cierto algo que le hacía diferir totalmente del resto, y realmente se sentía orgulloso por ser el único que, al parecer, había notado aquello. Porque esa persona, de entre todo el resto de cadetes, probablemente de entre todo el resto de la  _humanidad_ , era capaz de entenderle. Marco entendía a Jean de una forma en la que nadie le había entendido jamás. Y, joder, por primera vez le importaba verdaderamente alguien que no era él mismo y quería mantenerlo a su lado a toda costa. No podía dejarle ir, simplemente no podía.

—Marco —le llamó, suavemente, una leve nota de culpabilidad en su voz que trató de disipar tosiendo un par de veces—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, por supuesto —él asintió un par de veces.

— ¿Cómo haces para saber tanto acerca de mí? —aquella pregunta le tomó totalmente por sorpresa, a juzgar por su cara. No respondió así que Jean insistió de nuevo— Quiero decir, quiero saber cómo lo haces. Si tienes algún truco o algo o es que yo soy…

—No —soltó de golpe.

— ¿No qué?

—No tengo ningún truco. No tengo una manera de hacerlo. No funciona así, Jean.

Soltando un gran suspiro, desvió la mirada.

—Entonces soy simplemente un desconsiderado, ¿no?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Lo que quiero decir es que no hago nada especial para saber cosas acerca de ti —trató de explicarse, visiblemente preocupado por si había herido sus sentimientos.

—No es solo acerca de mí. Eres considerado con todo el jodido mundo. Siempre sabes qué y cuándo y a quién decir todo lo que dices.

—Pero yo-

—Y cuando hablamos de mí ya parece que estemos de hablando de algún tipo de magia o algo porque, bueno, parece que sabes qué me pasó para tener esa cara de enfado, sabes qué significan mis suspiros, sabes cuándo necesito un abrazo y también cuándo lo que necesito es una hostia en la cara, sabes justo en qué estoy pensando sólo con mirarme —le interrumpió con una voz que iba volviéndose más encolerizada  _in crescendo_ , conforme se iba haciendo consciente de su propia incompetencia.

Un tenso silencio.

—Jean.

—No, Marco, escucha…

—No, Jean, escúchame a mí primero —casi ordenó, sujetando al otro por la muñeca—. Lo hago. No preguntes ni el cómo ni el por qué, lo hago. Pero créeme si te digo que si lo hago es porque eres tú y porque me preocupo tanto por ti que es… —se mordió el labio inferior durante un largo instante y entonces se relajó y continuó con una voz más suave— Eres mi mejor amigo, Jean. Es mi deber como amigo preocuparme por ti. Y esta es la única manera que tengo de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es  _mi_  deber contigo, eh? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Maldita sea, no hubiera tenido ni la más remota idea de qué libro podría comprarte si no me lo hubieras dicho tú mismo, no tenía siquiera la más mínima idea ayer acerca de qué favor podría hacer por ti, ¿qué más necesitas como prueba de mi ineptitud social? De veras quiero llegar a conocerte de la forma que tú me conoces a mí, ¿tan difícil es eso de entender, Marco?

— ¡Entonces pregúntame! —chilló de pronto, implorando con sus ojos fijos en los de su amigo— No trates de ser algo que no eres, yo no quiero que hagas algo así. Si no lo puedes adivinar por ti mismo, entonces pregúntame y te lo diré. Lo prometo.

Sintió la mano de Marco agarrándole más fuerte la muñeca, no tanto como para llegar a hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerle concentrado en aquel agarre. Era difícil mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos, pero, al mismo tiempo, su mirada era confortablemente tranquila, así que le miró fijamente, sintiéndose cada vez más y más apaciguado hasta que un largo y profundo suspiro sirvió como la seña final de la llegada a la serenidad. Entonces sintió aquella mano liberarle lentamente y tuvo que refrenar la necesidad de decirle que dejara la mano justo donde estaba.

—Así que —musitó, mirando apaciblemente aquellos ojos—, ¿puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa que quiera saber de ti?

—Puedes —asintió con delicadeza, haciendo aquella sonrisa más cálida.

—Entonces háblame de ti. Cuéntame quién eres.

— ¿Yo? —le miró confuso al principio, rascándose a un lado de la cara con el dedo, pero entonces empezó a hablar— Bueno, soy Marco Bott, vengo de una ciudad en la parte sur del Muro Rose llamada Jinae. Cumpliré los dieciséis el dieciséis de junio y la gente suele llamarme "chico pecoso" porque tengo pecas por  _todo_  el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —entrecerró los ojos— No soy  _tan_  jodidamente denso, Marco.

— ¡Ya sé que no lo eres, pero es que me has preguntado eso y no he podido evitarlo! —se rio y entonces le golpeó suavemente en el brazo— Pregúntame algo que pueda contestar, anda.

Lo estuvo pensando durante un largo rato, ponderando acerca de qué pregunta era la que siempre hubiera querido haberle hecho a su amigo y que él jamás podría adivinar por sí mismo. Era difícil elegir una cuando había  _tantísimas_. ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Cuántos amigos tenía allí, en Jinae? ¿A quién no podía soportar? Ahora en serio, ¿a quién no podía soportar? ¿Cómo podía soportar al soplagaitas de Jaeger? ¿Qué haría si consiguieran matar a todos los Titanes? ¿Cuál era el nombre de la canción que canturreaba de cuando en cuando? ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de él mismo? ¿Y lo que menos? ¿Cuál era su animal favorito? ¿Le gustaban, por ejemplo, los caballos? ¿De veras no había tenido nunca novia? ¿Por qué se tomaba tan en serio la limpieza del equipo? ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para estar sonriendo todo el tiempo? ¿Sabía acaso que era un bueno para nada?

Pero entonces pensó en algo perfecto por lo que preguntarle, algo que sacaría su lado más desconocido, oscuro y egoísta.

— ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito por el que quieres unirte a la Policía Militar?

Se tomó un momento antes de hacer o decir nada. Él sonrió, orgulloso de su propia astucia, cuando el del pelo oscuro soltó una risa nerviosa y miró a otro lado, una mano en su nuca.

—Supongo que servir al Rey no es razón suficiente para ti, ¿me equivoco? —Jean negó con la cabeza, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando su tan ansiada respuesta. Marco, por su parte, tomó aire profundamente antes de empezar a contarle:

»Tal y como te dije, nací en Jinae, ¿no? Bueno, vengo de una familia bastante modesta. Éramos cuatro: padre, madre, mi hermana Lena y yo. Madre y yo solíamos trabajar en el campo, mientras que Padre formaba parte de las Tropas Estacionarias. Solía venir a casa sólo una vez por semana, ya que había sido asignado a una zona de la Muralla que quedaba bastante lejos del pueblo y además solía quedarse haciendo trabajos extra para poder llevar a casa algo más de dinero. Era una vida dura y austera, trabajando cada día de sol a sol por apenas lo suficiente para subsistir. Pero, incluso siendo agotadora y aburrida, no podíamos quejarnos, pues, al fin y al cabo, al menos era una vida tranquila. Y yo, bueno, siempre podía recurrir a los libros que Padre me compraba para aislarme por un momento de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Se tomó una pausa, mirando al techo, totalmente absorto. Jean ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, no fuera a ser que aquella interrupción hiciera que no continuara la historia. Pero, tras la leve pausa, continuó, sus ojos aún fijos a algún punto allá arriba.

—Un día aparentemente cualquiera, los ecos de una terrible noticia llegaron a Jinae. Un gigantesco Titán había roto el Muro María por el Distrito de Shingashina. Todos entraron en pánico. Aún puedo recordar el griterío y los chillidos de pánico que recorrieron la ciudad por la noche. Yo sabía de la existencia de los Titanes, sabía qué eran, si bien por aquel entonces no podía llegara hacerme la idea de lo que aquella palabra realmente significaba. Pero Lena no. Y Madre estaba aterrada, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero hacía todo lo que podía por ser fuerte y evitar que Lena se diera cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Sin embargo, Padre… —tragó saliva—. Padre era el que más aterrorizado estaba. Probablemente porque él era el único que conocía de veras lo que aquella situación significaba, las repercusiones que ese hecho tendría. Tuvo una discusión con Madre esa noche. Una discusión interminable y dura que pudimos escuchar desde nuestra habitación. Él se sentía inútil estacionado en las Murallas, decía que quería hacer aquello para lo que fue entrenado, matar Titanes. Madre le replicaba una y otra vez que estaba loco, le pedía que recapacitara, que lo único que haría ahí fuera sería servir de cebo vivo a esas cosas. Pero él no escuchó. Entró en nuestra habitación, besó la frente de Lena, luego la mía, me dijo que fuera fuerte por los tres y se marchó de casa, rumbo a Shingashina.

—Marco…

—Sólo un par de días después alguien le trajo de vuelta a casa. Allí, apilado entre tantos otros cadáveres, estaba mi padre. Sin pena, sin gloria, sin nadie que recordara su nombre y le hablara a otros acerca de su valentía o de cómo aguantó, estoicamente, en el campo de batalla, como un guerrero. Madre tenía razón en todo lo que dijo: estaba loco, no debió haberse ido, todo lo que hizo fue servirles de cebo vivo. Salió de Jinae con la intención de matar Titanes para protegernos y ni siquiera consiguió sobrevivir más de unos cuantos días. Tuvimos que soportar su partida, tuvimos que soportar una vida sin el sustento que él nos daba, pero lo peor fue que tuvimos que contárselo a Lena. Sólo tenía seis años…

Se llevó una mano a la cara que fue lentamente deslizándose hasta su boca, sus ojos ahora atentos a las llamas de la chimenea, destellos cristalinos en las comisuras. Jean le agarró el brazo y le miró con cara de ahogo y verdadera preocupación.

—Marco, es suficiente, siento haberte preguntado algo así.

—Jean —simplemente le llamó, devolviéndole la mirada con la sonrisa más triste que uno pudiera imaginarse—. Me has preguntado por qué quiero unirme a la Policía Militar, ¿verdad? Es por eso. No es por miedo a los Titanes. No es porque quiero estar a salvo en el interior. Es porque si consigo estar dentro podré llevármelas conmigo a los Muros Interiores. Quiero que Madre vuelva a sonreír de nuevo. Quiero que Lena viva lo más alejada posible de esta pesadilla. Quiero vivir y demostrarles a todos que soy digno del apellido de Michael Bott.

Y justo en el instante en que su voz se quebró y estaba al borde del llanto, Jean tiró de él contra sí y le abrazo cuan fuerte pudo, una mano sujetándole por la nuca y manteniendo su cara contra su pecho. Marco gimoteó, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda del otro.

Jean quería que le hubiera dado una escueta y discreta respuesta. «Quiero estar a salvo». Eso es lo que él planeaba escuchar. Algo que él mismo podría haber dicho de haberle hecho la misma pregunta. Él quería vivir, tan sólo vivir, y pensó que su amigo también compartiría aquel sensato y tal vez egoísta pensamiento. Pero no, no podría haber dicho nada que sonara a «Busco seguridad y una buena vida en el interior», no. Oh no, él era Marco- _soy-un-jodido-ángel-_ Bott, todo celestial y heroico y bueno y considerado y perfecto y honorable y su deber era contarle una demoledora historia y cerrarla con el toque de gracia que sólo puede dar el más noble de los propósitos para estar en el interior de las Murallas.

Ahora sí que no pudo evitar sentirse como un escombro de ser humano. Una mierda... No. Una buena pila de mierda de caballo, eso es lo que era en esos instantes.

—Marco… Marco… Dios eres la mejor persona de todo el planeta lo juro —le murmuró, tan suave como ásperamente, acariciándole el pelo ansiosamente.

Sus manos se asieron en su espalda a la tela de la camisa aún más fuerte al soltar un súbito sollozo, al que Jean contestó en apenas un instante besándole la frente con afán protector. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, el tiempo que el otro necesitó para calmar su llanto y poder respirar en condiciones.

—Je-Jean, lo siento, no quería…

—Cierra la jodida boca —espetó, no por enfado sino por angustia—. Soy el único que debe pedir disculpas. Empezando por disculparme por ser el peor amigo que se pueda tener.

—No, no lo eres — levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. Tú me has preguntado, y esta era la respuesta.

—Yo no tenía que haberte preguntado por algo así. ¿Por qué no pregunté por otra cosa, joder? Quiero decir, pensé en cientos de cosas y conseguí preguntarte justo la única que podía acabar haciéndote llorar. Soy gilipollas.

—No es tu culpa, Jean.

— ¿Por qué no pude preguntarte por tu olor favorito? ¿O quién te gusta? O qué sé yo, ¿que cuál era tu sueño? No, qué va, Jean tiene que preguntar por...

—Hey, Jean —susurró, de nuevo todo sonriente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi sueño? Tener alas. Tan sólo tener alas y ser capaz de volar, fuera de este lugar, por encima de las Murallas, ser capaz de ver qué hay tras ellas. Ser libre como un pájaro. Volar por el cielo, con mis alas de libertad.

—Claro —contestó Jean con una risotada suave—. El ángel quiere tener alas. ¡Qué adorable!

— ¿Huh? ¿Je-Jean? ¿Ángel? ¿Qué quieres decir con ángel?

—Ya sabes, esos seres celestiales de infinita bondad, inocencia y belleza.

Espera, espera. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿ _Belleza_? Oh, no, no es eso lo que él quería decir…

¿O sí lo era?

Marco se puso de golpe todo rojo y nervioso y a Jean se le hizo aún más difícil el responder a aquella última pregunta. Estaba tan insoportablemente adorable así. Y se encontró totalmente embelesado por la visión de sus labios. Eran suaves, seguro que eran suaves por el aspecto que tenían. Y carnosos. Y apetecibles.

Y podría culpar al vino luego así que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar un par de mechones de pelo oscuro de la nuca para mantener su cabeza quieta mientras él se acercaba a aquellos labios con los ojos cerrados.

Lo primero que pensó es que eran realmente tan suaves como parecían serlo. La segunda, instantes después, fue que tal vez había cometido el peor error en su vida ya que el cuerpo de Marco se había tensado. La tercera, que tal vez retirarse al instante solucionaría algo. La cuarta, que era demasiado tarde para eso: los labios de Marco habían capturado los suyos.

Empezó con tal solo unos meros roces, labio contra labio, antes de volverse un beso en condiciones. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Marco tenía más habilidad en eso de besar que él. Parecía ansioso, mordisqueando y chupando su labio inferior, sus manos ahora a los lados de la cabeza de Jean, dedos enredados en mechones de aquel pelo rubio ceniza. Por supuesto, no iba a permitir parecer el inexperto de los dos en esto, así que mandó su lengua a explorar el interior de su boca en el momento en que la dejó medio abierta para tomar aliento. Con la punta, se movió por la línea de los dientes de Marco y se adentró un poco para acariciarle el paladar. Aquello hizo al del pelo oscuro soltar un suave gemido que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago y presión en sus pantalones. Su lado más loco mandó a su lengua de nuevo al sitio en busca de un poco más de aquel placentero sonido, pero Marco fue más rápido en enredar las dos lengua entre sí. Giró levemente la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso mientras lamían y presionaban y atrapaban y movían aquellas lenguas la una contra la otra, contra sus bocas, buscando un poco más de acción, un poco más de sentimiento, un poco más de tan dulce sonido. Jean acabó poniendo sus manos en las caderas del otro y empujándole hasta acabar ambos en el suelo, él encima de Marco.

Sólo rompieron el beso cuando se quedaron sin aliento, pero no duraron mucho tiempo sin entrar en otro nuevo, que acabó con las manos de Marco rodeando en cuello de Jean y los labios de Jean por toda la cara de Marco mientras este volvía a luchar por recuperar el aliento una vez más. Tras un momento de acción enlentecida, profundos suspiros y dos o tres besos cortos, abrieron los ojos para poder encontrarse con los del otro. Sin hablar, sin moverse. Tan sólo sus pechos moviéndose arriba y abajo al respirar y sus ojos buscando algo más allá de las pupilas. Una de las manos de Marco se movió desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente.

—Jean… ¿Puedo preguntarte esta vez algo yo a ti?

—Casi que me asusta saber que hay algo que no puedes saber de mí con sólo un vistazo pero, bueno, claro que puedes.

—Tú… Quiero decir, esto no es un sueño, ¿vedad? ¿Me has llamado ángel y me has besado?

—Échale la culpa al vino —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí, lo he hecho.

—Bendito vino, entonces… He estado detrás tuya desde hace una eternidad.

— ¿Qué? Yo… ¿Yo te gustaba?

—Jean, te juro que es imposible ser  _tan denso_.

—No, ey, no nos pasemos, yo no soy tan denso, es sólo que… Espera, ¿que te gustaba desde hacía cuánto?

Él empezó a reírse mientras su amigo trataba de justificarse diciendo que no era para nada sencillo adivinar algo así, y así estuvieron hasta que Marco tiró de su cabeza para que sus frentes se juntaran.

—Jean, Jean… Estúpido Jean, que no se daba cuenta de que el aún más estúpido Marco estaba locamente enamorado de él…

— Cállate, tú. Ya te he dicho que soy un inútil con la gente.

—Lo eres. Pero sigo queriéndote aun así.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Jean, no puedes ir por ahí preguntándole a la gente por qué quieren a alguien!

— ¡Pero quiero saberlo! Yo jamás lo adivinaría por mí mismo, ya lo sabes. Así que, ¿por qué yo?

—Porque a mí no me importa lo que otra gente crea que eres. Para mí, tú eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, Jean. La persona más noble, sincera, fuerte, sensata y tenaz. Un líder para aquellos que han perdido la esperanza y un amigo para los que necesitan apoyo. Y, bueno, porque no eres otro sino el único e inimitable  _Jean Kirstein_ , y  _nada_  hay en este mundo más interesante que tú.

No pudo evitarlo, lanzarse a sus labios una vez más y besarle apasionadamente, como si fuera la última vez y no la tercera. Algo ardiendo en su interior, sus manos repasando todo su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo fuerte, su piel ansiosa por apenas un roce, su mente nublada por el deseo y por algo más que no logró averiguar. Pero todo, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, sólo deseaba una sola cosa, y no era otra que los labios de  _su_  chico pecoso. Nada pasaba, nada importaba, nada excepto él y…

—Hey, Marco, una última pregunta. Antes habías dicho que tenías pecas por todo el cuerpo, ¿verdad?

— _Por todas partes_ —repitió y, entonces, una inusual sonrisilla pervertida cruzó sus labios—. Pero mejor que lo compruebas por ti mismo.

… y toda la noche que tenían por delante para conocer qué sabor tenía el primer amor.


End file.
